Lily's Tavern
by Fan-Of-HP
Summary: What happens when Hermione opens a tavern and Draco showes up one day? After Hogwarts. Flames accepted!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Well I am going to try my best on this story! This is my second story my I am going to make it as good as possible! Well its going to be short at first but I will try to make it longer as I update! Well on with the writing stuff…….

Disclaimer: Ok. I will explain this once. ::raises right hand:: I ,Fan-Of-HP, Here By States She Does Not Own Harry Potter. :: lowers hand:: Ok. Get it? Got It? GOOD!

Chapter One: _How It All Started_

Thinking "Talking"

After school Hermione Granger had thought of something. Now this was a good thought. But she had a problem. She need the money to do it. So she thought. _Harry can help me!_

"Harry. I need your help!" She called.

"Coming. Coming." He yelled.

After school was over Harry told them all ( Hermione, Ron, Draco (which had changed sides and killed his father.)Ginny (who was still in school.)) that thay could all live with him since Sirius had left everything to Harry. Well since Voldemort was now dead …. for good . They had no worries.

After she explained to Harry what she wanted to do he told her yes. She went to Ginny to see if she would like to help her.

"Ginny can I have a word with you?" she called through the fire.

"Sure. Hold up a minute while I go tell someone where I am going."

She replied.

So she went go tell a professor and went go get some of her floo powder. She got in the fire and through her powder down.

"The Potters!" she screamed.

Harry has the house put in as 'Potter' but told Dumbledore that he could keep it at the Orders Headquarters.

"There you are!" Hermione said she she saw Ginny come out.

She rushed over to her and started to dust her off.

'Hermione. Hermione! HERMIONE!!!!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh. Sorry Gin." She said.

"Well what do you need to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"Well I wanted to open a tavern for students at Hogwarts. So like they can com in after school and hangout.

P.S. : Yeah I know…… short but im gonna get longer every chapter. Well thanks to Count Duckula for being my beta! THANKS!

P.P.S : I LIKE FLAMES! I know weird……..

P.P.P.S. I'll update soon……….


	2. Lets Ask

A/N: Hey it's me again……… I want to thank Mina for betaing the story! And my thank yous will be at the end. Sooooooo on with the disclaimer and the story!

Disclaimer: Well you see, there is this thing called copyright. And Rowling used it. Therefore, I can't copyright it! And that means I WON'T BE RICH!!!!!!!! ::sniffles:: Well on with the show…. Or more like story.

Lily's Tavern

Chapter 2: Lets Ask.

Hermione decided that she would go see Dumbledore about it in the morning. She flooed to her house in the country and changed to go to bed.

She woke up and grabbed a Hot Pocket and through it in the microwave for 2 minutes and ate it. She grabbed some floo power and flooed to the professor's office.

"Professor?" She called.

"Yes. Right here." He called sitting in his desk.

"Is this a good time, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Anytime is a good time for me, Hermione. Take a seat!" He replied as she sat down in a chair.

"Well I was wondering, Professor, if I could maybe make a tavern for students to come to either after school or on the weekends to do homework and hangout. And if with your approval I would like to have it on the school grounds."She said.

"My, Hermione! That's a great idea!" He said.

"Well I had a few additions.I was thinking that maybe a dance every weekend and a donation to help pay but its free to go in.I was also thinking of serving both muggle and wizard food and drinks." She said making sure she had everything.

"I like the ideas for it." He replied.

"So do I have your approval?" She asked.

"Well I guess so!" He replied.

She stood up and shook Dumbledores hand.

"Thank you! Thank you,thank you,thank you!" She said.

"Well you welcome Hermione! Any time." He said.

She flooed back to Harrys.

"HARRY!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"He did! Well go Hermione!" Harry said.

"Hermione! I can't wait! Can I work there? I kinda need some extra money." Ginny asked.

"Sure!" She replied.

**A/N**: ok it's a little longer than the last. Ok I want to thank Count Duckula for betaing! THANKS!

I saw that I put Hermione lived with Harry in Harry's house in Ch.1. So lets just say she wanted to have a home of her own. so make it how ever you want I dont care.

Now for _reviews_!:

Charmergirl07 – Yeah. I think flames help me…. Weird I know. My friends say my shortness gets to my head. Lol. Sorry inside joke. Thanks for reading!

Angelbud2233 – HEY! Yeah a lot is going to happen in the next coming chapters. Well thanks for looking at it!

Oh and if it has mistakes BLAME IT ON THE BETA! When I finished it she wasnt on soooooooo you do the math.

**_NEXT CHAPTER! _**SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Note And Thankyous

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry people! I have been busy………. Baseball is sadly over…….. my cat had her kittens. Six beautiful kittens…… one white two tan one striped and two black kittens. There eyes are starting to open! Well I have decided something. I am going to have THANK YOUS (at the end) and 'Song Of The 'Between-Chapter'' thing going on………………in other words I am going to post a song as a chapter in between every chapter…….. to keep you interested. I donno…… an idea I had. Well I am going to make this one and I want you to tell me if I should do it or not…… PLEASE tell me….. I need you opinions!

****

!!WARNING!! I did not check for swear words! There is not many!

Song: I Like That

By: Houston

Why I Picked It: It's a Song That Calls Your Name To DANCE!!!!!

[Intro - Chingy] (Houston) Houston! (bounce) Yeah, I like that! Ching-a-ling! (bounce) Nate Dogg! I-20! Trak Starz! Yeah, I like that! ..I like that [Chorus - Houston & (Nate Dogg)] (Whoa! whoa! whoa!) I like that, I like that Girl, twurk that back (Whoa! whoa!) I like that, I like that Girl, freak that back (Whoa! whoa! whoa!) I like that, I like that It's where the money at (whoa! whoa!) I like that, I like that Girl, freak that back

[Verse - Houston] Hou'ston bust straight through I see me, I see you Your body's calling I'm a blow your back out Show you macking, hands up Shake it fast on me I'm the Pimp you need 10 G's in the pocket and I'm ready to roll On fire like a rocket and I'm ready to blow Girl don't stop, get ready drop Turn around and make it pop (pop) Just drop (drop)

[Chorus] [Verse - Houston] All my the soldiers wiling out Got me back against the wall Girl I like it (I like that) Girl you feel me grinding In between you'll find temptation Coming over me (coming over me) I can feel the vibration (feel the vibration) Getting off on me (off on me) Girl don't stop, get ready drop Turn around and make it pop (pop) Just drop (drop)

[Chorus] [Verse - Chingy] Drop - then let me see ya bring it back up top She's hot like a boiling pot On the stove, like whoa! here we go (here we go) Yeah I got me a piece of the plot tonight And I'm leaving wit something hot tonight She gettin got tonight, aight Stop! you thought I lost ya? This 12 inches, it'll cost ya What did pop say "ya gettin tossed up" 24's on the whip I stay flossed up She wanna hang with the stars so I showed her my bracelet I'm cutting out checks like nothing, it's basic

[Verse - I-20] Yeah, me and Jackpot giving back shots to broads Make that ass drop low and back, clap and pause Cause we full of broads and they all for choosing Then holla at Dub, it's not a problem Houston!

[Chorus] [Bridge - Nate Dogg] (2x) Whoa! turn me on all over yo body Big Nate Dogg can jump start a party We ain't gonna hurt nobody Gimme that gimme that gimme that OH NO!!

[Chorus] [Outro - Houston] Turn around from the back and um, I like that Let me see it from the front and uh, I like that Yeah! you know how we do Turn around, let me see it from the back

THANK YOUS!!!!!!! (or you in this chapter thingy)

Elraralia Meneloth – Well I have to change a few things….. Lets say Draco refused and moved out and no one has seen him since.Well Thanks For Reading!

Ok well I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day.


End file.
